1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body-stimulating apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that includes a supporting plate, a footplate above it and two oscillation devices present at a distance from each other on the supporting plate and connected to the footplate for the oscillation of the footplate.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from WO 03/057321. In this well-known apparatus, the oscillation devices are formed by eccentric mechanisms and the footplate can be tipped with respect to a shaft fastened to the footplate.